Roronoa Zoro (Slightly Wanked)
Summary Roronoa Zoro, also known by his epithet “'Pirate Hunter'”, is the premier swordsman of the Straw Hat Pirates and a member of the Monster Trio. Recruited as a mildly notorious bounty hunter (hence his “Pirate Hunter” moniker), he is a monstrously powerful man who don’t wield the power of a Devil Fruit, using a unique Santoryu Sword Style in battle of his own creation, wielding a sword in each hand along with one in the mouth. Zoro mostly drinks and sleeps in his spare time (when he is not busy training to get stronger), but can becomes such a real demon in battle that many people often wondered why someone of his strength isn't the captain. Whenever he engages in a serious fight, he tends to tie a bandana around his head. Also, he has a horrible sense of direction. Similar to Luffy’s goal, Zoro wishes to become the greatest swordsman in the world as a promise to his childhood rival Kuina, whom he wanted to win against but never could because she died in an accident. Unlike Luffy, however, he needs only to defeat Dracule Mihawk so. He actually meets up with Mihawk fairly early in the story, but failed to land even a single hit and was effortlessly defeated by Mihawk for his trouble. However, the man held back just enough to leave Zoro alive, and told him to challenge him again when he was ready. In a strange twist of events, after the Sabaody Island Incident, he is trained by Mihawk, the adversary he swore he'd defeat someday, for two years to become a stronger swordsman to protect his crew. For giving up his pride for the sake of others impresses Mihawk enough to agree. From his training with him, he finally learned how to turn his swords into Black Blades too (Busoshoku Haki, his specialty) as well learn Kenbunshoku Haki. Mainly because of his strength and for going alongside Luffy's battles, Zoro is counted as a member of "The Worst Generation" like his captain. After the time skip and events of Dressrosa, his third and current bounty is 320,000,000 berries. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C in base | At least High 6-C with Haki, likely Low 6-B Name: Roronoa Zoro, epithet “Pirate Hunter” Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 21 Classification: Human, Swordsman of the Straw Hat Pirates, Supernova, Former Bounty Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superb Swordsmanship, Exceptional Willpower, Proficient Armament and Rudimentary Observation Haki user, Martial Arts, Accelerated Development (Battle and training; physical stats), Air Manipulation (He can throw his slash for a ranged attack or even produce a cutting whirlwind), Extrasensory Perception (He's able to sense the "Breath of All Things". Whilst in this state, he can perceive things, his instincts are elevated and he can understand everything that's going on around him with clarity. Can sense curses within swords), Acrobatics, Minor Adaptation (Adapted to the oxygen shortage), Illusion Creation and Aura (Via Asura), Body Control (Can increase the muscles in his arms at will), Statistics Amplification (Via increasing the muscle mass of his arms to briefly enhance his strength and Asura, which triples his attacking power), Minor Analytical Prediction, Minor Fire Manipulation (Via Flying Dragon: Blaze), Resistance to Curse Manipulation (He was able to overcome a cursed sword only by using Supernatural Luck|his own luck, the same cursed sword that bring bad things and mysterious deaths to the people who carry it), Fire Manipulation and Heat Manipulation (Unaffected by the flames engulfing him), as well as Cold Temperatures, Pain Manipulation (Has an extremely high pain tolerance, able to withstand extensive beatings, impalements, as well as took on all of the pain and fatigue Luffy endured during the entirety of Thriller Bark despite being severely injured himself... and remains conscious and standing), Minor Resistance to Sleep Manipulation | Same as before, Enhanced Senses|Enhanced Smell (Figured out the magistrate was the killer he was being framed for when he smelled blood on him), Minor Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Ate polluted fish from Wano's rivers and only got a stomachache) and to Energy Absorption (Took his strength and Haki back after the legendary sword Enma drained it from his arm; changed a coastline with a single swing after a single use.) Attack Potency: Island level in base (Stronger than Pica's stone golem and able to cut it with 1080 Pound Cannon, although he was capable of recreating Flower Hill) | At least Large Island level with Haki (Stalemated Pica, easily chopped up his stone golem with Dansen Sekai and defeated him, despite latter was using Busoshoku Haki to protect himself), likely Small Country level+ (Destroyed Fujitora's meteor) Speed: Relativistic+, likely FTL (Even before timeskip, he was able to dodge Kuma's lasers at close range and his Pad Cannon, which moves at the speed of light. Became much faster after his trainings with Mihawk) Lifting Strength: Class P Striking Strength: Island Class in base (Can cleanly cut through a Pacifista and easily overpower the Kraken, which can easily destroy large ships. Can also slice apart Pica's Stone Golem with ease) | At least Large Island Class with Haki, likely Small Country Class+ Durability: Island Class in base (Tanked a punch from Pica's Stone Golem with no visible sign of injury) | At least Large Island Class with Haki, likely Small Country Class+ (Scaling from his Attack Potency) Stamina: Immense, was able to withstand Kuma's Ursus Shock and get up only moments after, in conjunction with this and other beatings he took in the length of the battle against Oz, he also shouldered the strain and fatigue the the shadows and Gears had put on Luffy's body (who had fallen asleep by then, as is his custom once he defeats the main villain of the arc) and still managed to remain standing afterwards and survive long enough for Chopper to see to his wounds. Range: Extended melee range with swords, hundreds of meters with ranged slashes Standard Equipment: His three katanas; Shusui Shusui, Wado Ichimonji and Sandai Kitetsu (all renowned high grade swords) | Wado Ichimonji, Sandai Kitetsu and Enma Intelligence: Combat genius. Developed the sword styles he utilizes (including Santoryu, which is a style unique to him) by himself and grows at a very fast rate, at times even improves notably in the middle of battle. Perceptive and adept fighter (quick to grasp the rhythm of battle and applying himself accordingly to gain benefit by the developments) and a man of canny tactical ability (has on more than one occasion pulled through with a victory with smart thinking), able to predict the opponent's movements even in situations when he has enough time to give one hit. Much like his captain, he's as thick as a plank outside of battle. Weaknesses: Zoro has a very poor sense of direction (i.e. climbing up buildings when told to go north and getting lost in a straight hallway). Notable Attacks/Techniques To see the full list of techniques click here. |-|Haki= Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. It is currently unknown if Zoro is one of these people. * Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments): Zoro is a specialized user of Busoshoku, displaying proficient levels of application, capable of using Busoshoku: Koka on himself and his weapons and being able to cover a large portion of his body with haki at once on a whim. The durability of his haki prevented his swords from suffering a single scratch after slicing through Pica's statue several times, and Pica's Busoshoku defense. * Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra): Zoro has only displayed basic application of this power, only being able to witness instantaneous premonitions of the future with intense focus, and having only displayed the ability to sense the presence of others from upwards to a couple kilometers away. |-|Santōryū= Santōryū (Three Swords Style): Zoro's trademark; his primary sword style, created by himself. It is a style of sword fighting that deals with the wielding of three Katana; one in each hand and one in the mouth. There are many different techniques for this sword style, including Iaido, simultaneous slashing techniques with all three of his swords, compressed air projectiles etc. * Rengoku Oni Giri (Purgatory Demon Slash): A much stronger version of "Oni Giri", where Zoro stands still facing away from his opponent, waiting for him to come while posing in the stance of "Oni Giri" to then turn around and leap to the attacking opponent. This may be a way to make his already lightning-fast triple slash even more sudden. * Tora Gari (Tiger Hunt): Zoro puts his hand swords over his mouth blade and swings forth a forward descending slash with them. At close-range, this can incapacitate at least two average foes at once. * Ul-Tora Gari (Extreme Tiger Hunt): A much stronger version of "Tora Gari", where Zoro does the same, he puts his hand swords over his mouth blade and swing them forth a forward descending slash with them. * Kokujo O Tatsumaki (Black Rope Great Dragon Twister): A much stronger and more effective version of "Tatsu Maki", where Zoro performs the same action. He spins to create a dragon-like tornado that both slashes and blows away the targets, but the attack keeps going like an actual whirlwind and cuts up anyone who gets caught in it. * Senhachiju Pound Ho (1080 Pound Cannon): As the name implies, is a much stronger version of the 108 pound canon. Zoro was able to destroy a massive rock wall (Pica) with ease. * Santoryu Ougi: Rokudo no Tsuji (Three Swords Style Secret Technique: Crossing of Six Paths): Zoro manages to bend his body, and swing the swords in the form of an inverted "S" shape while performing a vertical spin, slashing the opponent six times simultaneously so fast that he did not seem to move at all. * Santoryu Ogi: Ichidai Sanzen, Daisen Sekai (Three Sword Style Secret Technique: Three Thousand, Great Thousand Worlds: Zoro spins the two swords in his hands at an increasing momentum, he then imbues his hands and swords with Haki and slices the opponent with sheer strength, speed and accuracy. This technique could be used while running, or while airborne. |-|Ittōryū= Ittōryū (One Sword Style): A complementary stance to Zoro's Santōryū, which encompasses wielding one sword. Zoro primarily uses Ittōryū for specialized cutting techniques. * Ittoryu Iai: Shi Shishi Sonson (One Sword Style Draw and Resheath Technique: Lion's Song of Death): Zoro's stronger version of his original "Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson" after the timeskip. Zoro swings his sword in a very speedy and strong unsheath move to slice his opponent. * Sanbyakurokuju Pound Ho (360 Pound Cannon): Zoro's stronger version of his 36 Pound Cannon after the timeskip. *'Daishinkan (Great Dragon Shock):' Daishinkan consists of Zoro running towards his opponent with Shusui held outstretched in one arm. He then executes a two handed overhead swing used to split his opponent into two from the top down. The power of the move is such that even after cutting through Monet's snow body, the attack still resulted in a powerful shockwave that cut through the floor many meters ahead of him. |-|Nitōryū= Nitōryū (Two Sword Style): A complementary stance to Zoro's Santōryū, which encompasses dual-wielding two of his katanas. * Nigiri: Toro Samon (Two Cutter: Climbing Tower Sand Drawing): A combination of three former techniques: Nigiri, Toro, Samon. Zoro uses two swords in an upward diagonal slash to send a double air-based projectile attack that cuts his opponent. * Nanahyakuniju Pound Ho (720 Pound Cannon): A more powerful version of Zoro's 72 Pound Cannon. Okok, there is original page and I did it for my own solace.